NotsoInnocent
by Amethyst Tiger Tears
Summary: Yugi, tired of being conceived as pure and innocent, brings Yami to a strip club to...express himself. YamiXYugi..my first fic...flames accepted!


Not-so-Innocent

Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

This is my first fanfiction, so please, be nice, and flames ARE accepted.

" blah"-talking

_blah'_-thoughts

Yami sat on a barstool in a strip club, The Naughty Angel, wondering why on Earth Yugi would ask to meet him here. His aibou asked him to meet him in this place to talk about something important. Frankly, Yami thought that Yugi shouldn't be in a place like this at all; he was too pure for this kind of stuff.

Yami ran a hand through his spiky hair, taking a long sip of his drink. He figured he might as well order something while waiting for his light. He turned his attention to the stage were some young girl was just getting off.

_She is such a whore, flaunting here tits around like that'_ Yami thought to himself. That's when the lights went out except for one spotlight.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our newest performer, Not Innocent!"

Yami intently watched the stage, wondering two things: what kind of name is that? And that sounds kind of familiar

Yugi stood behind the stage, peering out into he crowd.

"There sure are a lot of people out there. but I can't back down now." For weeks, Yugi has been coming here fordancing lessonswanting to proof to everyone that he is not some little child that has to be protected from everything.

_I came here tonight to show Yami that I am not as pure as he thinks. How I've longed to be held in those arms, touched by those hands, kissed by those gorgeous lipsbut he thinks I'm to innocent to do those kind of things. Tonight I'll prove him wrong.'_

Yugi finished getting dressed, and through on a black top hat to conceal his face. _I want Yami to know its me, but just not yet.'_ He looked at himself in the mirror, and liking what he saw, walked off to get ready for his big entrance.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our newest performer, Not Innocent!"

_Well, here goes nothing'_ Yugi thought as he walked out on to the stage.

The person Yami saw on the stage took his breath away. He was only a couple inches shorter than him, with his black hair tied into a ponytail; the ends of it tipped in a magenta color. He also had gold bangs hanging in front of his face, which was covered by a black top hat, but not one of those Abraham Lincoln ones. They wore tight fitting leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, and a sleeveless leather shirt that had a zipper up the front.

He sauntered up to the end of the runway, and spoke in a voice that was so alluring and seductive, yet somewhat familiar to Yami's ears.

"Hello. Before I begin, I would like to say a few things. This is dedicated to a verypersonal friend of mine, who I invited here. I've longed to be with this person, let's call him thedarkness. Yet he's oblivious to my love because I am to "pure" and "innocent". Well, tonight I will reveal my desires to them in my dance, the desires everyone has to suppress, the desires I wish to let you releasethe darkest desires."

Yami was in awe by that person's speech. It made him think about Yugi.

_Maybe I have been treating him like a childI don't know anymore'_ With his speech finished the figure stepped out of the spotlight, and waited for the music to begin.

I can't believe I actually did that. The look on Yami's face was priceless. If my speech got him, what will my dance do?' Now that the music was starting Yugi just let himself go, let his body move in time with the rhythm.

_Yami, this is for you!'_

Yami watched as the neon lights started to flicker, and the body of the dancer started to sway. They started to move their hips in motion to the music, almost thrusting the air. He ran his hands up his torso, down to his thigh, and back up to his stomach. He seductively pulled down his zipper, starting to reveal his toned, but not overly muscled chest and abs, the sight that made Yami unconsciously drool.

_Why is this turning my on, I am not gay, am I?'_

The dancer than turned around, surprising everyone in the audience. On the back of his pants, from the knee up, there was nothing, no trace of fabric at all, except his leather thong. Yami almost exploded at the sight of the beautiful ass before him. The dancer ran his hand up the back of his leg to just above his ass, giving the crowd a look that said, "I'm a naughty boy". He twirled around, swaying to the beat, as people roared for the unknown dancer. He strolled up to a pole, and swung around it, then slid down, almost grinding it. He then gave it a long, sensual lick, and winked at Yami, who was utterly shocked, and saw for the first time, an amethyst eye.

_It can't be, can it?'_

After a few more twirls and grinds on the pole, Yugi decided it was time to wrap up. He brought his hands to his hips, fingering the leather, then with all his strength, pulled. His leather pant ripped off his body, leaving him only in his leather thong and hat. The crowd gawked at his beautiful body, especially Yami. He did a few more rolls and twirls and a couple touches, the finished it with a banghe threw his hat at Yami. He stood on stage, in his thong, as the audience cheered, and Yami was speechless.

_It WAS YugiI can't believe how hot he wasand did he really mean what he said in the beginning?'_

" To finish my act I would like to say that I hope MY darkness knows how I feel know, but I'll say it againI love you." And with that, he walked off stage, so no one could see the tears in his eyes, Yami on his heels.

"Aibou, did you really mean that, what you said," Yami asked as he followed Yugi in the back.

"Every word," he said through sobs.

"Don't cry Yugi. Seeing you up there, made we realize how poorly I have been treating you, and it also made me realize something else."

"And what would that be?"

"That I love you too."

Before Yugi could even reply, Yami spun him around, and gently placed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widened at the softness of his lips, and soon melted in to the kiss, letting Yami take control, but not before he shut the door to his dressing room and locked it.

Lame ending, I know, but I can't write lemon, well, not yet anywayhehehe. Well anyway, I hope this was good. Any and all reviews are excepted, even flames! So, please review!

LordIronDuke126!


End file.
